neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Sirenix (Form)
Sirenix is the second Fairy Form introduced in Season 5. It is parallel to Harmonix. *'Previous Transformation:' Harmonix / Disenchantix *'Next Transformation:' Bloomix / Shape-Shifting Witch Overview In Season 5, the Winx meet with Faragonda to discuss their newfound knowledge of their Believix powers being less effective underwater, and they learn that they must acquire Sirenix in order to defeat Tritannus. Faragonda tells them that Sirenix is an ancient power that was born of the magic of the oceans, and that no one has acquired Sirenix for a long time. She informs them that in order to begin their quest, they must find the Sirenix Book, but the only person who knows its location is Daphne, Bloom's sister and the last fairy to acquire Sirenix. When Bloom asks Daphne about the location of the Sirenix Book, Daphne tells her not to look for it because it is dangerous. When the Ancestral Witches attacked Domino, she acquired Sirenix and was ready to use it against them but the Ancesral Witches had placed a spell on Sirenix and when Daphne tried to use it, it turned against her and caused her to become a spirit without a body. Bloom ends up persuading Daphne, who reveals that the Sirenix Book is in the Magic Archive of Alfea. The Source of Sirenix is found in the where Daphne dwelled in Lake Roccaluce which protects Sirenix and grants it to fairies who have completed the Sirenix . Due to the curse, if a fairy does not complete the Sirenix Quest within one lunar cycle, they will lose their powers forever. Appearance Sirenix |-|Original= The outfits consist of a sparkly mermaid skin-like top, a , scale-like colorful leggings with fins and boots with ribbons wrapped around them. The hair is in a ponytail, with highlight streaks and the hair changes its colors when they go underwater. The fairies also wear bands made of a piece of , , or marine creatures and ribbons around their arms, and a piece of jewelry in their hair. The wings are colorful and -shaped. |-|Redesigned= The outfits still consist of a top and leggings with fins and boots, but instead of mermaid skin-texture, now it is scale-texture. The outfits in general are more colorful than the previously monotone designs. The cut-outs on the tops are removed, and altered outfits have more bands and ties and jewels on them. The accessories (hair and hands) are altered, they loose some aquatic traits. The hair styles are unchanged (or under extremely minor change), but the highlights are recolored to match with initial concept (Stella's highlights are now reddish pink and Flora's pink highlights are now visible). The hair no longer changes color underwater. There are short translucent frills on each side of the top, like on the Harmonix concept art. The wings are unchanged, aside from Bloom's being recolored. |-|Crystal= The outfits are made up of colorful tops with snowflake-like geometric decorations, with fuzzy areas at the top and also fuzzy tutus-like skirts. They wear fuzzy-edged fingerless on both arms and scale-designed leggings, geometric-decorated boots with fuzzy areas. They wear long, fuzzy-edged , similar to Harmonix, on the back of the suit. The hair is the same as before, except it is decorated with sharp -shaped and thorns at the top. The wings are unchanged. Dark Sirenix The outfits consists of a body suit, a pairs of stiletto with fins, a glove made of the same material. They wear smeared makeup on their eyes and lips. Their hair is in high ponytails or pigtails, they also have tentacles on their backs. Requirements Sirenix In order for a fairy to earn Sirenix, they must find the Gem of Self-Confidence, the Gem of Empathy, and the Gem of Courage. After that, they need to activate the magic spring of Lake Roccaluce by using the Source of Sirenix. Dark Sirenix It is unknown if a witch can earn Sirenix by completing Sirenix Quest or not as it is a fairy power. In the Trix's case, after Tritannus forced Daphne to tell him where the source of Sirenix power was, Tritannus headed to Lake Roccaluce to destroy the Source of Sirenix, so her Sirenix cannot be protected from being stolen by him. After he destroyed the source, Tritannus absorbed Daphne's Sirenix powers and used his to grant the Trix Sirenix powers, which were mixed with his pollution powers. Sirenix Clues The Sirenix Clues were riddles given to the Winx to find the gems of Self-Confidence, Empathy, and Courage. *Andros: *Solaria: *Melody: are strings that you feel in a key.}} *Zenith: 's music.}} *Linphea: .}} *Domino: Magical Abilities Sirenix grants its possessor access to the Infinite Ocean and gives fairies and witches the ability to use their magic easier in midair, on land, and underwater. It also helps them to swim faster. In Season 8, it is revealed that Sirenix can adapt to the area's weather, changing its form. As for now, only one variation of Sirenix was shown. *Crystal Sirenix: Appears when used at places of extreme cold. Special Sirenix Powers With Sirenix, a fairy has a power that can be used in specific situations. Every fairy has a different type of this power: *Bloom: Fire of Sirenix *Stella: Light of Sirenix *Flora: Flower of Sirenix *Musa: Voice of Sirenix *Tecna: Aura of Sirenix *Aisha: Tide of Sirenix Fire of sirenix.png|Fire of Sirenix Light of sirenix 516.png|Light of Sirenix Flower of sirenix.png|Flower of Sirenix Voice of Sirenix.jpg|Voice of Sirenix Aura of sirenix 520 4.png|Aura of Sirenix Thrive of sirenix.png|Tide of Sirenix Effects Every girl has a sparkle and special effect when their wings flutter. Sirenix Wish Once gaining Sirenix, a fairy is given a which she can ask her Guardian of Sirenix to grant once she has pleased destiny. *Bloom wished for the Sirenix Curse to be broken forever. (S5E26) *Stella wished that her parents would listen to their hearts more. (S5E23) *Flora wished for all people on Earth to . (S5E24) *Musa has never used her wish, but doubted using such to make Matlin come back to life. (S5E20) *Tecna wished for all people of Zenith to become connected to the Magic Dimension. (S5E22) *Aisha wished for Nereus to come back to life. (S5E25) Chrono Magic An additional power of the Sirenix powers is the Chrono Magic. Thanks to it, the fairy can look into the past. Sirenix Curse Sirenix was cursed by the Ancestral Witches, turning Daphne into a disembodied spirit and Politea into a ravenous monster. The curse also caused the Sirenix power to turn against Daphne when she tried using it to defend herself from the Ancestral Witches. The Sirenix Curse could punish the possessor physically, as revealed when Tritannus was attacked by the Emperor's Throne and Daphne revealed that it is the effect of the Sirenix Curse. Later, by using her Sirenix wish, Bloom breaks the curse put on Sirenix. Nymphs of Sirenix Nymphs of Sirenix are fairies who have earned Sirenix and are responsible for protecting the Infinite Ocean. Daphne and Politea are the only known Nymphs who have earned Sirenix. Ways to Acquire *Daphne and Politea: Completing the Sirenix Quest. (Pre-Series) *The Winx: Completing the Sirenix Quest. (S5E13) *Icy: Stealing Sirenix from Daphne. (S5E13) *Darcy and Stormy: Stealing Sirenix from Daphne (S5E13) and Politea. (S5E23) *Tritannus: Stealing Sirenix from Daphne (S5E13) and Aisha. (S5E25) Known Sirenix Possessors *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Musa *Tecna *Aisha *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Daphne *Politea *Tritannus Gallery Sirenix |-|Original= 2D Bloom 2D Sirenix.jpg|Bloom's Sirenix Stella 2D Sirenix.jpg|Stella's Sirenix Flora 2D Sirenix.jpg|Flora's Sirenix Musa 2D Sirenix.jpg|Musa's Sirenix Tecna 2D Sirenix.jpg|Tecna's Sirenix Aisha 2D Sirenix.jpg|Aisha's Sirenix Sirenix Daphne.jpg|Daphne's Sirenix The-Winx-Club-image-the-winx-club-36095004-700-900.png|Icy's Sirenix 7b2b0d21a7618c00b82a9aa421282a6e.png|Politea's Sirenix Winx roxy sirenix png by enchantingunixfairy d8ki1fo-fullview.png|Roxy's Sirenix Darcy positive sirenix by sky6666 d6vpw98-fullview.jpg|Darcy's Sirenix The-Winx-Club-image-the-winx-club-36094997-700-900.png|Stormy's Sirenix 3D Bloom Sirenix.jpg|Bloom's Sirenix Stella Sirenix.jpg|Stella's Sirenix Flora Sirenix.jpg|Flora's Sirenix Musa Sirenix.jpg|Musa's Sirenix Tecna Sirenix.jpg|Tecna's Sirenix Aisha Sirenix.jpg|Aisha's Sirenix Sirenix transformation pic.png|Winx Sirenix B2T284EIMAAdant.jpg|Daphne's Sirenix D058be0b5875cde10ff36bebd86fce04.png|Roxy's Sirenix |-|Redesigned= Bloom s8 Sirenix.jpg|Bloom's Sirenix Stella s8 Sirenix.jpg|Stella's Sirenix Flora s8 Sirenix.jpg|Flora's Sirenix Musa s8 Sirenix.jpg|Musa's Sirenix Tecna s8 Sirenix.jpg|Tecna's Sirenix Aisha s8 Sirenix.jpg|Aisha's Sirenix C249f57d4fe49900c938969e5439f9d6.png|Daphne's Sirenix Roxy sirenix concept season 8 by theguardianfaerie dd4q52k-fullview.png|Roxy's Sirenix |-|Crystal= Bloom Crystal Sirenix.png|Bloom's Crystal Sirenix Stella Crystal Sirenix.png|Stella's Crystal Sirenix Flora Crystal Sirenix.png|Flora's Crystal Sirenix Musa Crystal Sirenix.png|Musa's Crystal Sirenix Tecna Crystal Sirenix.png|Tecna's Crystal Sirenix Aisha Crystal Sirenix.png|Aisha's Crystal Sirenix Winx Crystal Sirenix.png|Winx Crystal Sirenix 70583246 920076471682401 1961974396864279132 n.jpg|Daphne's Crystal Sirenix 71566221 409692416593285 1363007553539318406 n.jpg|Roxy's Crystal Sirenix Dark Sirenix |-|2D= C90619ddb1c63e809c625771563abdab.png|Icy's Dark Sirenix Darcy dark sirenix vector by intellrosa desdamona-d7zubjf.png|Darcy's Dark Sirenix Stormy dark sirenix vector by intellrosa desdamona-d7ug3q0.png|Stormy's Dark Sirenix Dark Sirenix.jpg|Trix's Dark Sirenix Sirenix mission lucy dark sirenix by gerganafen daac9zl-pre.png|Lucy's Dark Sirenix |-|3D= Icy-130791-wikithumb.jpg|Icy's Dark Sirenix Darcy Dark Sirenix 3D.jpg|Darcy's Dark Sirenix Stormy Dark Sirenix 3D.jpg|Stormy's Dark Sirenix Trix's Sirenix.jpg|Trix's Dark Sirenix Trivia *The name "Sirenix" is derived from the word "siren", meaning "each of a number of women or winged creatures whose singing lured unwary sailors onto rocks". These legendary creatures were found in Greek mythology, and while they were originally half-human bird creatures, they later came to be portrayed as half-human sea creatures, or mermaids. Many variations of the word "siren" translate to "mermaid" due to its colloquial usage. *After Sirenix was leaked at Comic Con, it was redesigned. *Sirenix adopted some ideas from Harmonix's concepts. *The fact that Sirenix has the ability to grant wishes may be derived from the fact that in Mythology, mermaids have the ability to grant wishes. *Sirenix is so ancient that it cannot be easily found in all known magic databases. *Aisha appears in all three episodes in which the Winx earn the three mystical gems to finish the Quest of Sirenix. *Sirenix is the first transformation where the fairies have highlights on their hair, with Tynix being the second. *In Season 5-6: **This is the first transformation to maintain its 2D poses in 3D. **During Musa's Sirenix 2D transformation, her arm ribbon first appears on her left arm, even though it supposed to be on her right arm. However, when she strikes her final pose, the ribbon is in the correct position. **Flora's Sirenix wings appeared to be smaller than the actual size in her 2D Sirenix final pose. **Stella's highlights are in pink in 3D transformation, but become purple in 2D one. **Flora has pink highlights on her hair but they are not visible in neither of her transformations. **Stella's wings are upside down during her transformation. **This is the first Fairy Form in which Bloom's hair turns dark red, with the second being Bloomix and the third being Mythix. **This is the first Fairy Form in which the Winx's wings occasionally emit streaks of energy before casting a spell, with the second being Bloomix. ***Sirenix (2D version) is currently the known longest transformation sequences to be featured in the series. *Musa is the only Winx who never uses her Sirenix wish. **It is unknown whether she is still able to use her Sirenix wish since she already earned her Bloomix in "The Golden Auditorium". Since she did not use it, it makes her the only Winx girl not to use her Sirenix wish. **It is possible that she was able to make her wish but did not. After she saved the singing whales with her song, she returned to her father and said, "I miss her her mother] so much....I was thinking that maybe I could use my wish to bring her back to life, but I know that's not right." **She is also one of the three Sirenix fairies to be unknown whether they eventually used their respective Sirenix wishes or did not, and if so, what those wishes were, the other two being Daphne and Politea. *This is the first transformation to be redesigned in Season 8. *Thus far, Sirenix was drawn in seven different art styles and it is the only transformation to be ever featured in every style that the show has explored throughout the years. *This is the first Fairy Form in which the Winx all have identically-shaped wings, with the second being Cosmix. *Sirenix is among the three transformations that will return in Season 8, the other two being Enchantix and Butterflix. *This is the second transformation to be reanimated in the new animation style in Season 8. *Daphne and Politea are the two Sirenix fairies who do not have to transform to use their powers. Transformation Sequences Winx Club The NEW Full Official Sirenix Transformation 2D (with their voices), Full HD|2D Version Winx Club - Sirenix 3d Full Transformation FHD|3D Version Winx Club Daphne's Sirenix Transformation HD|Daphne's Sirenix transformation Winx Club - Season 8 - Sirenix Transformation|Season 8 Version Winx Club - Season 8 - Crystal Sirenix Transformation|Crystal Sirenix Version Winx Club Trix dark Sirenix transformation with song!|Dark Sirenix Version Category:Forms Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Sirenix Category:Powers Category:Winx Comics Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Fairies Category:Nymphs Category:Winx witches Category:Winx Games Category:Fairy Forms Category:Witch Forms Category:Winx Category:Bloom Category:Stella Category:Flora Category:Musa Category:Tecna Category:Aisha Category:Daphne Category:Politea Category:Trix Category:Icy Category:Darcy Category:Stormy Category:Tritannus Category:Water-based magic